


Harry Potter and his Dark Veela Inheritance

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: Lucius is a Dominant Veela. Harry is a Submissive Dark Veela. Severus is a dominant Dark Veela. Draco is a Submissive Veela. Remus is a Dominant Werewolf. Sirius is a Submissive Human.Harry comes into his Dark Veela inheritance, to find his mate. He also finds out his parents are not who he thought them to be.Dumbledore is dead. All the Weasley's are alive. Dumbledore bashing, Narsicca bashing, Bad/evil Narsicca.





	1. Inheritance

It is summer vacation just a couple of days before his 17th birthday. Harry is living with Remus and Sirius this summer while waiting for school to start and healing after the war. The war finally ended at the end of last year. The end of Harry's 6th year was hard for everyone. The Order of the Phoenix, along with Dumbledore, Harry, Lucius and Severus (who were spy's for the light) were able to finally end Voldemort's reign of terror.  
It was the night before Harry's 17th birthday and his godfathers asked him to sit with them in the living room after they all had eaten dinner.  
"So we asked you here tonight so that we can discuss with you what might happen tonight." Remus explained. He was sure something was going to happen to Harry tonight, he knew he was going to get a creature inheritance but he was not sure why he was sure.  
"When a wizard or witch turns 17 they can get a creature inheritance. Remus and I have discussed it and we are both sure that you are going to get one tonight, but we are not sure why as neither of your parents had creature in their blood line.  
"Okay, so I could get an inheritance tonight but you are not sure what kind I could get. Okay what do i do if I get one?" Harry asked, he was a little worried. This is just what he needed on top everything else strange in his life. Starting the middle of last year he had started to feel very protective of Draco Malfoy, which didn't make any sense since they hated each other. He was attracted to him he just wanted to keep him safe.  
"Well, Remus and I are going to stay up tonight and be here if you need us that way we can help you through anything that might happen." Sirius explained.  
As the night progressed they all decided to stay together in the living room while waiting for midnight to occur. When the clock struck 12, Harry began to change. He grew about 3 inches in height and slimmed out a bit more. He was only about 5 feet 9 niches before now he was a good 6 foot tall. His skin paled. His eyes changed just slightly, he no longer needed glasses. His hair grew out, it was pitch black, fine and had green highlights. Then the most amazing and painful part of the transformation occurred, his wings sprouted from his back. They were midnight black with green tips, the green matched his hair and eyes. After the transformation stopped, he stood up and looked at his godfathers, they were on the floor also.  
"What happened to you guys?" Harry asked worried, it looked like they went through some pain during his transformation as well.  
Remus stood up, "Well, it looks like when you came into your inheritance, there was magic glamouring how you looked and memory charms on both Sirius and I. From what I can remember now, you father was not James, he was just friends with your Father and Mother. Your mother was your father's mate. I can remember the night they died and you were taken away. Dumbledore came to me and cast a very good and long term memory charm on us to make us forget your true parentage and to make us hate him."  
By then end of Remus' speech, Harry was already beginning to feel a connection to his father. He wasn't sure who it was but he was sure that by morning they would be re-united.  
"Who is my father?" Harry asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and before either could answer the floo turned green and out stepped . . . . 

\-----

During Harry's transformation, somewhere not too far away two men were discussing the up coming school year and what to expect. All of a sudden both men collapsed to the floor. One in obvious pain from a long term memory spell finally being removed and the other do to the fact that he could feel that his mate had come into his inheritance.  
"Severus, are you okay?" Lucius asked he was a little worried that his friend was in pain.  
"Yes, I am fine. I have a son. My mate and I had a son. She did not betray me and marry Potter. Dumbledore betrayed me. He took my son and hid him from me and cast a memory charm on me. My son must have come into his inheritance tonight and it removed all foreign magic from those connected to him." Severus explained.  
Lucius was a little worried now only because it looked like his mate was his best friends son. This could end very badly or very good, but he was not sure which way it would go.  
"Severus, we might have a little problem. Your son might be my mate. As you felt the spells being removed I felt my mate come into his inheritance." Lucius said with his eyes down cast. He was thinking that he might have gained a mate but lost his best friend at the same time. Lucius was also thinking about the fact that he should start divorce proceedings immediately so that he and his mate could be together after a courtship of course.  
Severus could see the worry in Lucius face. He knew how long he had been waiting for his mate to come of age. He also knew that he would not and could not stand in the way of his son's and his best friend's happiness even if it was together. Then all of a sudden a thought occurred to Severus and he started to laugh.  
"Oh, this is . . just perfect and . . . a little weird." Severus got out between laughs.  
Lucius was a little confused, "What, pray-tel is so funny?"  
"Well, if my son is your mate then you are my son-in-law and Draco has become my grandson. " Severus continued to laugh. Soon Lucius joined in.  
"Do you know who you son was?" Lucius asked  
"Yes, and I am going to go see him right now. Because his godfathers probably got their memories back as well. I have a lot of catching up to do with my son and I want to learn as much as I can before school starts. No Lucius, you can not come with me. Let me have a little time to get to know him before he is mated to you.You can see him at the beginning of school." Severus explained to Lucius.  
Lucius did not really want to wait for his mate but he understood where Severus was coming from and if he had been in his place he would have felt the same way. He could wait until the start of term it was only 4 weeks away, and he had a lot to do anyways.  
"Okay, go, get to know your son. I will see you at the start of term," Lucius said. With that Severus was up had headed to the fireplace to floo over to see his son.

\----

Severus stepped out of the floo to see, Remus, Sirius and who he assumed was Harry, but he looked so different now. No glamours and he had gone through his inheritance. He still had his wings out and when Severus looked at him he could see how confused and upset he was getting. Suddenly Severus had his wings out, which were pitch black from bottom to top. As soon as his wings were out he had is lap full of a sobbing Harry.  
"We were just getting ready to tell him who his father was." Remus explained. "We already told him of the memory spells that Dumbledore did to make us forget that you and Lilly were together not James and Lilly, and how they also made us think we hated you. When in fact we were all friends."  
"Is it true, are you really my dad?" Harry asked looking up into Severus' eyes with hope shining in his.  
"Yes, it is. I wish I had remembered before now. I remembered that Lilly was my mate but everything else was kinda weird. I thought she had rejected me for James, which when looking back now does not make sense since I am still living. I should have know we had a child since I did not die when she did." Severus said to everyone in the room then he looked down at Harry, who had finally calmed down. "Are you okay now? Can I put my wings away? Then I can show you how to put yours away and explain what you are." Severus asked.  
"Yes, I am okay now." Harry answered and got up.  
Severus stood up and folded his wings and then as suddenly as they had appeared they were gone. He then walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly with out hurting his wings.  
"Okay so you think about folding them and then about them returning to your body for when you need them next." Severus explained and then Harry followed his instructions.  
"Um, I have a couple of questions, if that is alright, um, sir." Harry was curious about a lot of things. He was also nervous that maybe his dad did not really want him now that he was all grown and everything.  
"Just a couple I am sure you have more then a couple," Severus smiled at Harry, "and please don't call me sir, except in class, I am your father. If you do not feel comfortable with dad, or papa, or father you can call me Severus." Severus was hoping he would get comfortable calling him dad soon.  
"What did I use to call you before, mum died?" Harry asked. He went to sit down so that he was more comfortable. Sirius and Remus went to sit on the other couch in the room so that Severus and Harry could sit together and talk.  
"You us to call me Papa and you called you mum, mama. You were such a smart child child and you still are even though I gave you such a hard time."  
"I understand, Papa, I like that better then father and I cant call you by your name it would just feel weird. I understand why you gave me a hard time. Dumbledore made you think your mate had betrayed you and had a child with another man. So what am I? And why do my wings have 2 different colors and your only have one?" Harry said and asked.  
"You are just like me, you are a Dark Veela, they are more rare then regular Veela. Almost all Dark Veela are male, though they can be dominant or submissive. I am a Dominant which is why I am taller then you and why my wings are larger then yours. You are a submissive from what I can see, not to mention I am pretty sure I know who your mate is and he is a Dominant. Your wings are two different colors because your eyes are green not black. Most Dark Veela have dark eyes such as mine so our wings look like they are only one color same with our hair. Your eyes are your mothers and not mine so you have green in your wings and your hair." Severus answered calmly and was smiling while getting to talk to his son.  
"Who is my mate? What is he? When do I get to meet him? Where do I live now? What is my name that you and mum gave me?"  
"Slow down we have plenty of time. I think I know who your mate is but I am not going to tell you yet. I want some time to get to know you and you will meet him during the first night back to school so you will know soon enough. He is a Veela if I am right but I could be wrong so do not be upset if he is not at school okay," Severus looked at Harry. Harry nodded so Severus continued. "You can continue to live here, " Severus looked toward Remus and Sirius, "Maybe I can come stay for the rest of summer vacation, and get to know you?" Remus nodded, Sirius was already asleep if was well past 2 am at this point. "As for your name, it is not too much different then it is now except, you name is Harry Raven Snape. Your mum gave you your first name and I your second. If you do not want to use it is okay."  
"Oh, no I like it much better. Seems to fit me more. Yes I want you to come stay here and get to know you better." Harry said looking at Severus.  
They continued the question and answers for a little while longer then Severus could tell that Harry was getting tired as he kept nodding off. As he got up to take Harry to his room, Harry looked up and said, "Papa, can you stay tonight? I do not want to wake up thinking this was all a dream."  
"Yes, son, I will stay tonight." Severus put Harry in his bed and laid down as well and they both fell asleep.  
Severus moved some of his things into a guest room the next day. They spent the next 4 weeks getting to know each other and spending time with each other. As the 1st of September came Harry was nervous e about going back to Hogwarts.  
"Papa!" Harry yelled from his room where he was packing his trunk for school.  
Severus came in and looked and harry and said, "Yes, Son."  
"What is going to happen at school? Does everyone know that you are my father? Do I have to move rooms?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing is really going to change except your name. The Professors and Headmistress all know what happened and that you are my son. As for everyone else I am sure they will figure it out, but I am not hiding you. I am proud you are my son. As for your rooms they will stay the same, however you also have a room in my rooms in case you need or want some time away from everyone." Severus answered.  
Harry finished packing and they both left for the Hogwarts express. Harry hugged Severus, "See you at school, Papa." He smiled and went to get on the train.  
"See, you later Son." Severus replied. Severus waited until the train started to move away and then he turned on the spot and apparated to school.


	2. Mate and Kit

Mate and Kit  
As Harry sat on the Hogwarts express waiting for his friends he felt a pull toward another compartment. He decided to get up and go see why. As he walked into the other compartment he came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up at him with fear in his eyes. At that moment Harry's wings came out and he cuddled Draco, trying to make him feel better. Harry also realized from all the information that his Papa had given him that Draco was not his mate but Lucius was.

"Draco, kit, are you okay? What is wrong?" Harry asked worried as Draco just sat there.

"Potter, why are you comforting me?" Draco answered. He felt safe, Harry was safe. His Veela was happy and safe and he didn't understand why. Then all of a sudden all the bad feelings he had ever had for Harry seem to vanish and he realized that for all intents and purposes Harry was his Bearer. 

"This is so weird. Harry can I call you Harry?" Draco exclaimed.

"You can call me whatever you want kit." Harry answered. 

Harry and Draco just sat there for what seemed like a long time but wasn't more then 15 minutes. Then the compartment door opened up and in walked Ron, Hermione, Neville, Blaise and Pansy. Blaise and Pansy looked around and couldn't see Draco but this is the compartment he said he would be in. Ron, Hermione and Neville looked at the young man with wings and thought he looked familiar but couldn't place him.

"If you are all gonna come in please sit down before the train takes off. I will explain everything in a minute. Ron, 'Mione, Nev, its me Harry I know I look different and I will explain but please sit down. You are making Draco nervous, which in turn is making me nervous. Blaise and Pansy, Draco is fine just nervous right now. We will explain everything." Harry told everyone.

All 5 of the new additions to the compartment sat down and waited quietly and patiently for an explanation. While they sat Harry went back to comforting Draco and trying to calm him down so he could put his wings away. 

Harry started to talk to Draco, so quietly that no one but Draco could hear him. "Kit, it is okay these are your friends and my friends, they will not hurt you. And they would find them selves in a lot of pain for even trying it. I am your Bearer and I will protect you from anyone including my mate. Can you feel the bond already forming between us." Harry looked at Draco and he seemed to have calmed down. "Can I put my wings away now? Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked. 

Draco nodded and got up from Harry's lap and sat on the bench seat and waited while Harry put his wings away. After Harry got his wings away and sat down, Draco moved to sit as close as he could to him.

"Okay, so how was everyone's summer?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh, how was our summer? Harry you ask how was our summer. We come in to see you and not only do you have wings but you are comforting Malfoy. How was our summer? Really, maybe you should explain how your summer was first." Hermione ranted. 

Harry bristled at the Malfoy comment, she was not going to be allowed to insult his kit.

"First, if you can not say anything nice about Draco please refrain from saying anything at all. That goes for all of you. If any of you insult him again I will be forced to take action. You will not like it." Harry waited until everyone looked at him and nodded that they understood what he was saying. "As for how my summer went, well lets see. I found out that Dumbledore was not a god guy in any real sense of the word. James was not my father, he was good friends with my father and mother though. He stole me from my father after my mother died. Then he cast memory charms on everyone who knew that my mother and father were mates. He made my father believe that his mate betrayed him and married James and then had me. As for my wings I am a Dark Veela. As for Draco for all intents and purposes he is my kit." After he said all this he just let everyone absorb everything he had said. 

After about 30 minutes both Pansy and Hermione looked at Harry and Draco and gasped. Draco looked at Harry and laughed.

"It took them long enough."

Harry quite agreed, "Yes, that means he is my mate" referring to Lucius, "However, please do not say anything as I have not seen him yet since my inheritance."

They all spent the rest of the ride in silence watching as Harry and Draco sat bonding. As they got closer to the school Draco became more and more agitated. 

"Kit, what is wrong?" Harry whispered.

"I do not want to go into the feast. Can we just go to your rooms?" Draco asked, knowing Harry would have his own room in the Castle so he could be away from his "fans".

"Yes we can. I can get Dobby to bring us some food there." Harry assured Draco. 

After the train arrived in Hogsmeade they all started to walk toward the coaches that would take them to the castle. 

 

\-------

 

When they arrived at the castle Harry and everyone got out of their coach and started up the stairs. Harry turned to the group of friends.

"We are not going into the feast. If you could tell my father that Draco and I went to my rooms please?" Harry asked.

At this point everyone looked at Harry and he realized he never told them who his father was. 

"Oh, sorry I guess I forgot to tell you. Professor Snape is my father. my real name is Harry Raven Snape." Harry explained.

Pansy was the first to recover, "Well, that explains a lot. I will let him know. Do you want me to tell him before or after the feast?"

"Before might be a good idea. Thank you." Harry responded.

Their friends left to go to the Great Hall for the opening feast while Harry took Draco with him down toward the dungeons and his rooms, which were connected to Professor Snape's rooms. As they got closer to the rooms Draco seemed to be getting worse, Harry was starting to get very worried. 

They got the rooms and Harry lead Draco inside. As they walked into the sitting room all of a sudden Draco collapsed. Harry ran over to him and carefully picked him up and laid him onto the sofa. He then began to run every scan he could remember on him. He found that Draco had a very strong glamour charm on and that he had many injuries that were not healing properly. He removed the glamours, when the glamours were gone he let out a small but long Submissive Veela cry. His Veela needed his mate and his Papa. Harry started to cry, he could not heal his kit he needed help. He called for help from his Papa through their bond. He tried to call for his mate's help too but he was not sure if he could yet. 

 

\----

 

In the Great Hall during the opening feast, Severus and Lucius were talking. Pansy had told them that Harry and Draco had gone to Harry's room. They were not up for the feast tonight. 

"Well, I would say that my son is definitely your mate, Luc. He seems to have already bonded with Draco." Severus said with a smirk.

As Lucius was just about to respond both men jumped to their feet and started to run out of the hall. They had both heard Harry's submissive call for help. By the time they got to the dungeons that also could feel his call for help through their bonds. 

As they were headed to Harry's room Lucius told Severus, "Harry has already started the bonding with me, I am not sure how but I can feel him. He needs help." Lucius was frantic by the time they got to Harry's room.

Severus gave the password and both men entered to find Harry on the floor crying in front of the couch. On the couch they could see Draco was laying there but it didn't really look like Draco, he was skin and bones and he had bruises covering most of his body. He also had numerous broken bones. As they stopped and looked and the scene in front of them they could hear Draco mumbling.

"Mother, no . . . .be good. . . . not my fault. . . . mother no.. . . hurts."

Harry looked at Draco and started to calm the boy, "Its okay she can't hurt you any more, my kit you are safe here with me. You will never go through this again." Harry then turned and saw the two men in his sitting room.

"Papa, can you heal him. I don't trust Poppy enough to take him to her but if you trust her she can come here. Please Papa, he is hurt, my kit is hurt." Harry begged of his Papa.

"Harry I will do what I can. If I can't heal everything then and only then will we call Poppy. You will explain later why you don't trust her though, okay." Severus said and Harry nodded.

Harry then turned toward Lucius and looked into his eyes. "You had no idea she did this did you?" Harry asked, but he could see the answer in Lucius eyes before he shook his head. Harry looked back up at him and with tears in his eyes he told him, "You will fix this. My kit will never be alone with her again and if he is both her and you will not live to see the following sun rise."

"Never, my love, she will not hurt him again. I am so sorry I failed our kit and you." Lucius did not know how or even if he could fix this, but it looked like he would have a chance to fix it.


	3. Courting and Attorneys

Lucius was not sure how he was going to keep Narcissa from Draco but he knew he had some time. He had contacted hi attorney he was looking into ways to make it so Narcissa would never be able to be around Draco again. Lucius walked down to Harry's rooms to see how his mate and kit were doing.

He knocked on the door and Harry answered. 

"Good morning Harry, how are you? How is Draco this morning?" Lucius asked. He was nervous thinking that his mate might reject him for not being able to take care of their kit. Part of him thought he should but another part was hoping that he would give him another chance. 

"Morning, Lucius. I am fine a little tired but fine. Papa is here looking at Draco now. Come on in." Harry knew that Lucius was not responsible for what happened to Draco but his Veela was quite upset about what had happened. He was not going to reject him but he was going to have to prove that he could take care of Draco and any future kits they had. 

They both walked into Harry's rooms and over to the guest room that Hogwarts had made last night for Draco. Severus was already done checking over Draco. Harry walked over to the bed and climbed in to be close to his kit. Lucius sat in a chair near the bed as did Severus.

"So Papa, how is Draco?" Harry asked.

"He seems to recovering quite well. I know you do not want Poppy here but I need her to come by and do full scan of Draco to make sure I did not miss anything." Severus told Harry. He saw Harry frown at the idea of the Medi-Witch being anywhere near his kit. He was definitely going to have to get some answers before she came down. "I really do need her to come down. Do you want to tell me why you do not want her to be here."

"I do not trust her. She has seen me multiple times a year since first year but has never done anything to really help me. She would fix me up and send me on my way. She would let Dumbledore send me back to my relatives every year. Even with what she knew that they did to me." Harry looked down when he answered his Papa's questions. He had told his father about what had happened in that house and he knew that if Dumbledore had survived the war Dumbledore would not have survived the summer. His father made that very clear. 

"Are you okay with her coming down. I will stay here and you can as well and we can make sure she does her job and gives us a copy of the results. We will need it for the attorney more then likely."

"Okay she can come but we are all to stay in the room with her." Harry looked at Lucius, his Papa and Draco. Draco nodded. He didn't want his father or his Bearer to leave. He needed them both. 

"Speaking of attorneys, I contacted ours last night and he got back to me quite quickly this morning. Since Harry is my mate and has effectively taken over the caring duties of our kit Draco, we can file for full custody of Draco. I know you are of age Draco but while you are in school Narcissa can still have some control over you. This is the best way to make sure she cant get you out of school or even have contact with you here. We need to give him copies of our memories from last night and copies of the injuries that Severus found and what ever Poppy finds." Lucius looked at everyone and then he looked at Draco and said, "You also need to provide copies of the memories of what she has done. This way you will not have to testify and she can't dispute it." Draco looked down and cuddled into Harry more and nodded his head. Harry just rubbed circles on his back trying to reassure him. 

"So what happens if she comes to the school after all this?" Harry asked.

"After she is served which will more then likely be a couple of days, Monday or Tuesday. Then if she comes anywhere near Draco we have the right to defend our kit. I have already sent to paperwork about finding my mate and starting a courtship. I do hope that was okay?" Lucius looked at Harry with worry, Harry just nodded. "That would make it a little easier if you were to defend Draco with force. Also I will send them copies of everything we send our lawyer that way if we defend ourselves or Draco against Narcissa with force we will be covered."

At this point Severus got up and walked out of the bedroom so he could fire call Poppy so they could get everything done as quickly as possible.

"It seems like you covered everything." Harry smiled at Lucius.

"Well I was very upset last night and could not sleep so i tried to think of everything that I could do to help us out. I also do not want Draco ever hurt again and I would protect both of you with my life. I failed once and I wont fail again." Lucius looked so ashamed of what he had done that Harry knew he would give him another chance. 

"So onto a happier topic, when does our official courting start?" Harry smiled changing the subject. Just as Lucius looked up and smiled at Harry, Severus walked in with Poppy. Harry visibly stiffened when she entered the room. Lucius, Severus and Draco noticed his response. 

When Poppy came in she immediately saw that Harry stiffened when he saw her. She was saddened and mentally swore at Dumbledore. 

"Good morning, I will scan Draco for you and then give you a copy? Are you going to the ministry with this?" she asked as they nodded she was happy that someone was helping Draco. She wished she could have done more for Harry. As she was scanning Draco she decided that this was her only opportunity to let them know why she had not done her duty when it came to Harry.

"Harry, I know you do not trust me, " Harry scoffed, "and you have every right to hate me and never let me help you again. However I would like to apologize for what I did or in this case did not do. Dumbledore had me under a number of spells, which have been removed since he died. I also had them documented for the ministry so that Dumbledore's good name is destroyed with everything else he has done."

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore had charmed and spelled the Medi-witch but after everything he had done it really should not have surprised him. 

"Poppy, I understand that he placed spells and charms on you. I may not trust you right now but given time maybe I can again. Just take care of my kit." Harry explained to Poppy. His father and mate were looking at him with awe. They were not sure they could ever forgive someone for not helping Harry but they would try if he was going to try. 

After Poppy documented everything, she healed what was left of Draco's injuries. Draco fell asleep while he was being held, he knew that his father and his bearer would keep him safe. He felt loved and cared for. 

After Poppy left Harry, Severus and Lucius went into the outer room to relax and talk for a little bit while Draco was sleeping.

"It is a good thing it is Saturday. I don't think I could handle this at all if it was Monday already." Harry exclaimed.

"Yes true, how are you feeling my son? A lot has happened in the last 24 hours." Severus asked.

"I am okay really, just upset that Draco is hurt. I am a little worried that Narcissa will try something but I also know that my Veela will kill her if she does try something." Harry said calmly.

They all sat around chatting for awhile, while Draco slept. Then suddenly Harry jumped up and ran to the room Draco was asleep in. Draco was waking up and he was tossing and turning.

"Kit, it is okay. You are safe." Harry started to mumble and he started to rub his back to help calm him down. While he was doing this he thought of something. He looked up at his Papa and his mate.

"Can we add a room to mine for Draco. I want him to have a place to go for safety away from the dorms. I know you probably have a room for him Lucius but I want a room for him here." Lucius nodded his understanding.

"Yes we can ask the castle to add a room, and yes he should have a room here. You are his bearer he will feel safer with you then with me. I understand that. He is also a submissive so he will feel drawn to be with other submissives until he finds his mate." by the time Lucius stopped talking the Castle had already added another room for Draco in Harry's rooms. 

"I know we need to talk about courting, but Papa has not really gone over it with me so I am not sure what to expect." Harry stated to Lucius. 

Severus just smiled and said, "What, I was mated to a human she would not have understood the courting for Veela, we just dated for awhile before we bonded. Harry there really isn't a lot of difference except for making sure that clothes stay on until you are ready to bond, the Veela council must be informed that you are courting, when you are ready to bond you must let me know, as I have certain obligations as your father to deal with such as making sure that your mate is suitable, also bonding takes place as soon as you have had sex with your mate. You must also inform the Veela council when you have completed the bond. After Bonding you will go into heat for anywhere from 2-5 days, most likely ending up pregnant. So please do not rush anything. Most of courting is just like dating. Also as I am the only parent still living it will be up to me to ensure that after you have bonded that the Veela council is informed which i why I must know before hand. Neither of you will be able to as your heat will take precedence. Also please think about the timing of your bonding as you are still in school for the next year." Severus explained everything to Harry. Lucius knew most of this but at least he knew that Harry now knew as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is not a chapter. 

I have been extremely busy but I have not forgotten about any of my stories. I am working on trying to post at least one new chapter to each of my current stories this week, but by the end of next week definitely. I have a couple of new stories I am also working on however I will not be posting any new stories until the current ones are completed. Also after this all stories I post will be completed before hand.

Thank you for understanding and sticking with me.


End file.
